Un Seul être vous manque
by AngelNott
Summary: Retrouvailles de la Promo 1998 lors du bal de Noël de Poudlard, sur un fond de contrebande d'artéfacts de magie noire. Théo est parti voilà trois ans. Seules deux personnes savent où. Il revient. Pourquoi?  Amours, Amitiés, Secrets, Trahisons, Dangers.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir, Bonjour,

Nouvelle fiction sur Théo et Hermione, enfin pas uniquement, plutôt Hermione-Blaise! Avec un peu de Drago, mais sans Hermione LOL

Voilà, rien ne m'appartient, sauf quelques personnages de mon invention : Gregor, Emily, Jaden et Teyza, et d'autres après...

Mise en place de l'histoire progressivement...

**_Résumé _**: Retrouvailles de la Promo 1998 lors du bal de Noël de Poudlard, sur un fond de contrebande d'artéfacts de magie noire. Théo est parti voilà trois ans. Seules deux personnes savent où. Il revient. Pourquoi?  
_Amours, Amitiés, Secrets, Trahisons, Dangers._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN SEUL ETRE VOUS MANQUE  
**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Théodore Nott  
**

- Hey, Nott! Le patron te demande.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit le grand blond qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui. Il se dit que Marvin avait vraiment la carrure du garde du corps. Et lui que faisait-il là? Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait atterri dans cette galère. Lui, il faisait le sale boulot. Il était devenu le bras droit du chef.

Il arriva devant une porte et Marvin le laissa seul, en lui adressant un signe de tête pour le saluer. Il frappa et une voix grave se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

- Théodore? C'est toi ?

- Oui, Monsieur, lui répondit-il poliment, en entrant dans le bureau. Marvin m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- En effet. Mon client souhaite se procurer un certain artéfact. Cependant d'après mes recherches, il n'est plus sur le marché mais il le lui faut absolument.

Le patron de Théodore Nott était un marchand, enfin, plutôt un intermédiaire entre un acheteur et un vendeur, ou non, d'ailleurs. Il se devait de satisfaire ses clients et Théo l'aidait grandement dans cette entreprise.

Gregor Delaney était un grand homme brun, élancé, âgé d'une petite cinquantaine, une grande cicatrice lui traversait la joue droite. Et il était dans le métier depuis assez longtemps. Il connaissait et côtoyait énormément de gens. Son domaine de prédilection était les antiquités sorcières, ou moldues. Quoiqu'il ne s'aventurait plus tellement du côté moldu, depuis une très mauvaise affaire, il y a six ans de cela. Le vendeur avait été tué et il avait hérité de son fils.

Il ne s'aventurait guère plus dans la contrebande d'artéfacts de magie noire, seulement lorsqu'il y était obligé. Et la plupart du temps, c'est Théodore qui s'en chargeait, étant fils de Mangemort. Il avait les contacts nécessaires, même si la plupart remplissait les cellules d'Azkaban. De plus, l'achat et la vente d'objets relevant de la magie noire étaient plus que tout contrôlés par le Ministère depuis la Chute de Voldemort.

Le patron avait ses contacts dans le milieu des antiquaires. Barjow et Beurk n'avaient plus le monopole sur le marché comme avant. Beaucoup d'autres s'étaient développés en cinq ans. Le marché était fleurissant. Les vols se multipliaient. Théodore en avait d'ailleurs réalisé quelques uns pour le compte de certains commanditaires. Les aurors cherchaient encore le cambrioleur, ou le trafiquant, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le nommer. Il se demandait toujours si ce nom était venu des aurors ou de Rita Skeeter, pour remonter sa cote de popularité qui était au plus mal ces derniers temps. Le Chicaneur avait dépassé les ventes de la Gazette, depuis que Luna Lovegood, Dennis Crivey et Ernie MacMillan en avaient repris la direction.

- Que faut-il chercher Monsieur?

- Un petit coffret en argent renfermant une fiole en argent contenant un liquide et une dague également en argent.

- Bien, fit-il, semblant réfléchir. Un liquide, de l'argent, se dit-il. Cela sentait la magie noire à plein nez, voilà pourquoi Delaney s'adressait à lui. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose mais sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus pour le moment. Il savait que cela allait lui revenir. Mais quand?

- Depuis quand l'objet n'est-il plus sur le marché?, se renseigna-t-il.

- Près d'un siècle, selon mes recherches.

Ses recherches, pouffa-t-il intérieurement. Barjow, plutôt! Ce type était la mémoire vivante de la vente d'antiquités, depuis le décès de Beurk à la fin des années 1920.

- Qu'a dit Barjow à ce sujet? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu me connais bien, Théodore! Il sourit.

- Le dernier possesseur connu de ce coffret aurait été Gellert Grindelwald.

Théo écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom. Dans quelle galère Delaney allait-il encore l'embarquer? Grindelwald? Et pourquoi pas Voldemort, tant qu'il y était. Ah non, ça c'était son père... Après tout, Jedusor avait travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk à sa sortie de Poudlard. Cela n'allait pas être facile cette fois. Il se reprit et continua.

- Eh bien, j'espère qu'il paie bien votre acheteur, parce qu'interroger un mort, c'est pas trop dans mes cordes, si vous voulez mon avis !, ironisa-t-il.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup. ça fait bientôt trois ans que tu travailles pour moi et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu y arriveras.

Au mot "confiance", Théo fit la grimace. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, surprenant les deux hommes.

Un petit garçon se précipita dans le bureau et sauta sur les genoux de l'homme plus âgé, en criant.

- Papa! Papa! Emily, elle veut pas que je mette mes nouvelles chaussures pour aller dehors...

La fameuse Emily passa, elle aussi le pas de la porte, essoufflée d'avoir couru après son petit frère.

- Excuse-moi, Papa! Mais il m'a échappé. Je lui ai dit que tu étais occupé mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. C'est là qu'elle vit Théodore.

- Bonjour Monsieur Nott, salua-t-elle, baissant la tête, cachant la rougeur de ses joues.

- Bonjour Emily! Il s'amusa de sa gêne.

- Jaden ! Ta soeur a raison. Tu ne sors pas avec tes chaussures qu'elle vient de t'acheter pour aller jouer. Tu vas les abîmer.

- Bien Papa! fit l'enfant déçu. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Quand vous aurez fini, Théo pourra venir jouer avec moi et Teyza.

Théo eut un sourire en coin. Ce gamin l'adorait mais il faut dire qu'il lui rendait bien. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui. Il avait un lien entre eux qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour Teyza. C'est vrai elle était plus petite mais ce n'était pas pareil. Son père lui sourit et en le regardant dans les yeux lui dit :

- Théo a du travail, mon chéri. Il ne pourra certainement pas.

- J'essaierais de passer ce soir, Jay!

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il aimait bien jouer avec Théodore. Il alla droit vers sa soeur et lui prit la main en la tirant vers la sortie. Théo les suivait du regard.

- A plus tard Papa! Monsieur Nott!

- Jay ! Miss Emily!

- A plus tard mes chéris!

Théodore se tourna vers Delaney.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il grandit vite ? fit-il un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

- Oui, il va avoir huit ans, répondit son père, fier. Il est très attaché à toi. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Moi aussi j'adore ce gamin! affirma-t-il sur le même ton. Il se renferma sur ses pensées.

- Tu sais? Il n'est que mon fils adoptif mais je l'aime autant, même plus que s'il était ma chair et mon sang.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune réaction.

- Théodore? Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui. Il secoua la tête pour oublier ses pensées.

Voyant qu'il faisait surface, il poursuivit.

- En parlant de mes enfants. Je crois que ma fille t'apprécie, Théo, lui déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Oui, malheureusement, souffla son homme de main.

Monsieur Delaney l'observa, étonné des paroles du jeune homme.

- Théo?

- Oh! J'ai parlé à voix haute. Désolé! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle est très jolie! Il rougit. Mais j'ai toujours quelqu'un dans la tête... et dans mon coeur... Et avec ce qu'elle a vécu avec le père de Teyza, je ne voudrais pas la faire souffrir une nouvelle fois.

- Je vois que tu y as réfléchi! fit-il moqueur.

- Oui, admit-il, difficilement. Pour la mission, je vais voir avec un vieil ami qui est antiquaire.

- Bien! accepta-t-il, voyant que ça ne servait à rien de poursuivre la conversation. Il n'était de toute évidence pas réceptif. C'est quelqu'un avec qui tu as déjà travaillé ? D'habitude, je ne te demande rien tant que le boulot est fait, mais là... c'est très important.

- Non, je n'ai jamais travaillé avec lui, mais je le connais très bien. Nous avons été à l'école ensemble. Son père est mort à Azkaban, comme le mien.

- Ah ! Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter autres choses. Théodore savait qu'il avait compris la situation. Qui est-ce ?

- Drago Malefoy !

* * *

Drago entre en scène!

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire...

A bientôt!

AngelNott.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, Bonjour,

Le chapitre 2 est là.

Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... :(

Et finalement pas de Drago! (suite à une modification du chapitre)

Bonne Lecture!

Merci à Snapou pour sa review et sa mise en alerte...

PS : Hum! j'ai essayé de corriger les fautes du chapitre 1. j'espère qu'il y en a plus, et que j'en ai pas fait d'autres LOL

**

* * *

**

**UN SEUL ETRE VOUS MANQUE**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Les Delaney**

Alors que Théo descendait les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Delaney, il croisa Marvin.

- Salut Théo ! Tu t'en vas ?

- Bonjour Marvin ! Oui je vais sur le chemin de traverse, une affaire en cours.

- Bien. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non ça ira Marvin, mais Delaney veut te voir.

- Ok, j'y allais, de toute manière. A plus tard !

- Ouais.

La maison de Delaney était encore pour lui un véritable labyrinthe même après trois ans à y vivre. Elle n'atteignait cependant pas la taille du Manoir de son père mais elle était beaucoup plus grande et spacieuse qu'une simple maison. Elle était composée qu'un grand nombre de pièces et d'escaliers, d'un sous-sol, trois étages et un grenier. Endroit où Jaden adorait jouer bien que son père le lui avait interdit, considérant le lieu comme trop dangereux pour le petit garçon de sept ans. Mais il y avait tellement de cachettes. Tout comme dans l'immense parc dans lequel était construit la demeure. La maison était entourée d'une barrière anti-transplanage, vestige de la guerre contre les mangemorts.

Il possédait un nombre incalculable d'antiquités, de la cave au grenier, qu'il avait toutes acquises légalement. Il était très riche, et il avait aussi hérité de sa femme. Théodore n'en avait jamais vu autant que depuis qu'il vivait chez Delaney. Son père n'était pas très attiré par ce genre de choses, pas comme celui de Malefoy. Il s'était rendu un jour chez eux avec son père quand il était plus jeune, un peu avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il y avait un étage rempli d'artéfacts de magie noire et de vieux objets magiques.

Delaney avait disposé des photos et des souvenirs de sa défunte épouse un peu partout dans l'aile Est, là où il demeurait avec sa famille. Les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui, résidaient dans l'aile ouest. A ce que Théodore en avait entendu, surtout par Marvin, c'était une femme adorable, agréable, et généreuse. Elle aimait sa famille, et Delaney la vénérait. Il ne s'était intéressé à aucune autre femme depuis son décès, il y a dix ans. Emily était un peu plus âgée que Jaden à cette époque. Avec son métier, il avait préféré envoyer sa fille à Beauxbâtons, là où sa mère avait étudié.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était finalement trompé de couloir, en sortant de ses appartements. Et au lieu de prendre à droite, il avait pris à gauche et s'était retrouvé devant la chambre d'Emily. Il se dit que peut-être son patron avait raison, il était certainement temps pour lui de l'oublier. Elle. Il était jeune, et elle, elle vivait avec quelqu'un alors pourquoi s'empêchait-il d'avoir une vie sentimentale. Emily était une jeune fille gentille et agréable. Il s'entendait bien avec elle, le peu qu'il la voyait.

Une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte d'entrée, Théo traversa le parc pour quitter la zone anti-transplanage.

Il était sur le point d'y arriver, quand il entendit une personne qui l'appelait. Il se retourna et aperçut Emily, tentant de le rattraper avec Theyza dans les bras. Quand elle vit qu'il s'était arrêté, elle ralentit aussitôt. Arrivée près de lui, elle paraissait essoufflée.

- Monsieur Nott ! Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quand allait-elle l'appeler Théo ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à son père lorsqu'elle le nommait ainsi.

- Bonjour Emily ! Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Théo. Nous n'avons à peine que trois ans de différence. Elle rougit.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à nous tutoyer. Il lui sourit en réponse.

- Je… je… Elle referma la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

- Emily, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il leva les yeux vers la maison, et s'aperçut que Delaney était à la fenêtre de son bureau, Marvin, à ses côtés. Il s'agaça en imaginant que son patron essayait encore de les mettre ensemble. En fait, ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, qu'il se mêle de sa vie, même si dans le fond, il lui donnait raison.

- Ton père nous regarde, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses qui n'existent que dans son imagination. Elle parut vexée tout à coup.

- Emily ? Il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Elle se l'imaginait peut-être aussi.

- Je voulais seulement que vous nous déposiez Theyza et moi, à Sainte-Mangouste. Andrew vient de me poser un lapin. Il ne pourra pas nous y accompagner. Mais bon, si ça t'embête, je peux très bien demander à Marvin.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est que j'avais prévu d'aller voir quelqu'un pour le boulot. C'est déjà un truc assez compliqué… Mais tu as dit Sainte-Mangouste ? Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il en faisant passer Theyza des bras de sa mère aux siens.

- Oui, juste la visite mensuelle, sourit-elle. Tu es le genre à tilter à retardement. Andrew aussi a eu cette réaction quand je lui aie annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Il embrassa très fort le haut du crâne de Theyza pour essayer de stopper tous les souvenirs qui allaient à coup sûr lui revenir. Il posa son front contre la petite tête du bébé, ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Tu ferais un très bon père. Il leva les yeux vers Emily, puis regarda Theyza, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ils ne nous ont pas laissé le choix, murmura-t-il, le regard triste et lointain.

- Théo ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, en lui caressant le coude qui portait la fillette. Il la fixa.

- Oui. Oublie ça !... Et ne me compare pas à cet abruti d'Andrew… se moqua-t-il. Elle se dépêcha de couvrir les oreilles de sa fille.

- N'insulte pas son père devant elle, veux-tu ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi ! Il la prit par la nuque, et l'embrassa sur le front. Ses yeux devenaient brillants.

- Tiens ! Prends ta fille ! Elle est lourde ! rit-il.

- Et ça se dit un homme… pouffa-t-elle, tout en reprenant sa fille des bras de Théo.

- Merci d'être là et d'être toi, Emily. Cette dernière parut étonnée par cette déclaration, surtout que Théodore paraissait tellement blasé.

- Mais de quoi ? ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Oh, rien, je pensais à haute voix. Donc je vous dépose à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle acquiesça de la tête. Et après tu me rejoins sur le Chemin de traverse, on ira manger une glace avec la petite.

- Mmm, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, tellement elle n'y croyait pas. Théodore Nott venait de l'inviter.

Théo se fit à peu près la même réflexion. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'inviter ? La situation n'était pas déjà assez galère comme ça, il fallait qu'il y mêle ses sentiments et ceux d'une jeune fille fragile. Il se fit la réflexion, que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il y pensait et que cela finirait par ce faire, en plus, il avait la bénédiction de son père. Mais il n'était pas réellement prêt à sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il invitée ? Quoique ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un rendez-vous ? Juste deux amis qui se retrouvaient pour manger une glace. Mais oui c'était ça.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Je sens que je vais devenir fou si je reste au manoir, crut-il bon d'ajouter, pour se justifier.

- Ah, fit-elle déçue. En voyant la déception sur son visage, il se dit qu'il avait visé juste. Il ne parut pas soulager pour autant. Il eut la bêtise de se demander pourquoi pendant un instant. Imbécile ! Tu as des sentiments pour elle, c'est évident ! Evident, mais Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, Elle. Il ne le voulait pas.

- Il y a une boutique d'antiquités où je dois me rendre au coin de l'allée des embrumes. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y attendre dès que vous serez sorties de votre rendez-vous.

- D'accord.

- Bon, on y va.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front, lui prit le bras et transplana pour Sainte-Mangouste.

De son bureau, Gregor Delaney avait le sourire. Son protégé s'était enfin décidé à ce qu'il avait pu en voir. Sa fille allait enfin pouvoir être heureuse. Et Théodore aussi. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, bien qu'il n'en parlait jamais. Il le voyait bien que quelque chose l'empêchait d'être heureux. Les affinités étaient très bonnes entre les deux hommes. Gregor le considérait un peu comme un fils. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il souhaitait le meilleur pour ses enfants.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu la laisser faire cette erreur avec Andrew. Ce n'était vraiment pas le gendre idéal. Mais au moins il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Il avait laissé tomber sa fille, qui s'était enfin rendue compte du type d'homme qu'était son petit ami. Mais surtout, il lui avait donné sa petite Theyza.

Après avoir déposé Emily et Theyza au centre médical sorcier, Théo se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'approcha d'une boutique qui faisait la jonction avec l'allée des embrumes s'appelant « Serpents Arts ». Elle ne se situait pas très loin de celle de Barjow. Il pouffa cependant devant l'humour plus que douteux du propriétaire de l'enseigne. Il l'observa un moment avant de se décider à franchir le seuil de la boutique. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami. Il lui écrivait certes mais ce n'était pas pareil. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? Salut, je passais dans le coin, et j'ai vu de la lumière. Non, ça n'allait pas. De plus, il saurait très bien pourquoi, il venait le voir.

Son ami d'enfance, Drago Malefoy, était devenu un antiquaire reconnu. Cependant trop échaudé par ce qu'il était arrivé à sa famille, il n'approchait plus la magie noire. Enfin c'était la rumeur officielle qui circulait. La réalité était tout autre. Il savait que le Ministère n'avait pas mis la main sur toute la collection Malefoy.

En passant la porte du magasin d'antiquités, une petite clochette annonça son arrivée. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'une jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers lui. Il dut se l'avouer. Malefoy avait bon goût dans le choix de ses assistantes. Il espérait que sa fiancée n'était plus aussi jalouse que dans ses souvenirs.

- Bonjour Monsieur! Bienvenue à Serpents Arts! Est-ce que je peux vous aider? lui demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

- Oui, en effet. Je cherche Monsieur Malefoy. Elle le regarda de haut en bas comme pour le jauger et lui répondit.

- Monsieur Malefoy est occupé et ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous. Elle est jolie mais pas vraiment commode, se dit-il. Il chercha un moyen de la faire craquer sans qu'il lui dise qui il était. Un seul moyen. Le charme légendaire des Serpentards!

* * *

Alors? Verdict ? Théo va-t-il faire craquer l'assistante de Malefoy?

Le chapitre 3 est la suite directe du 2 ... A la base, c'était dans le 2.

La suite mercredi prochain, si si je vous jure!

Pour ceux qui suivent aussi "Souvenirs d'une promesse", je vais essayer de le mettre en ligne dimanche soir mais je garantis rien, il est pas fini de taper (ni écrit d'ailleurs :(...

(j'ai quelque peu perdu la motivation :( mais je la recherche, si si!)

AngelNott


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir, Bonjour,

Pour une fois, j'arrive à tenir les délais! :D

Certaines choses sont dévoilées dans ce chapitre! Peut-être un peu trop tôt, je pense! A vous te voir...

Un grand merci à Snapou! Sans quoi ce chapitre serait peut-être arrivé que demain...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN SEUL ETRE VOUS MANQUE**

_Rappel du chapitre précédent :_

_- Monsieur Malefoy est occupé et ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous. Elle est jolie mais pas vraiment commode, se dit-il. Il chercha un moyen de la faire craquer sans qu'il lui dise qui il était. Un seul moyen. Le charme légendaire des Serpentards!_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Drago Malefoy**

**- **Oh! Et bien! commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûr que jolie comme vous êtes, vous n'aurez pas de mal à le convaincre de me recevoir quelques minutes.

Elle rougit. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Son charme naturel faisait encore de l'effet. Cela le rassura quelque peu. Il attendait la réponse.

- Et bien...je...peux voir... oui je peux voir s'il peut vous recevoir! Attendez-ici, s'il-vous-plait!

Et voilà c'était dans la poche! Il se rappelait ses années à Poudlard avec Drago et Blaise. Il n'avait jamais été un grand dragueur, il leur laissait ce privilège. Lui, il se contentait d'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans sa vie. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas dragué, tout s'était passé naturellement entre eux. Puis tout s'était terminé aussi brusquement. Après tout changea. Il retrouva Drago et Blaise dans le club des Don Juan. Aucune de ses relations n'était sérieuse. Ses deux meilleurs amis finirent par se caser et lui finalement ça ne l'intéressait plus d'avoir des relations sans lendemain. Voire de relation tout court!

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de réussir. Rien de bien exceptionnel mais cela avait été trop facile. Drago devrait faire plus attention au personnel qu'il emploie. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La jeune fille revint accompagner de Malefoy, intrigué par cette personne qui le demandait expressément.

En apercevant le jeune homme qui l'attendait, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy en le reconnaissant.

- Théo? Tu ne pouvais pas dire qui tu étais au lieu d'essayer de dragueur cette pauvre Olympia.

L'Olympia en question rougit une nouvelle fois de gêne.

- Il faut toujours que tu fasses des mystères.

- Elle te l'a dit? écarquillant les yeux, étonné de la franchise de la jeune fille. Il acquiesça de la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes après tout ce temps? ça fait quoi...deux ans?

- Presque trois, Drago! Mais bon! Je t'ai écrit il y a pas dix jours.

- C'est pas pareil, Théo! lui claqua-t-il avec sa voix trainante, en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Ouais, c'est pas pareil! admit-il. Dis ce qui m'amène est assez privé...alors...

Il lança un regard en biais en direction d'Olympia. Drago comprit.

- Olympia? Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je ferme plus tôt. J'ai des années d'amitié à rattraper.

- Bien. Alors à demain Monsieur Malefoy.

- A demain Olympia.

- A plus tard mademoiselle, je pense que nous allons être amenés à nous revoir, se crut bon d'ajouter Théo.

Elle rougit encore une fois. Il pouffa, se moquant gentillement de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais Théo, mon assistante est très compétente, lui affirma-t-il, une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte de la boutique.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas! Ne lâchant pas son petit sourire en coin.

- Et Astoria la connaît?

- Oui. Pourquoi es-tu là, Théodore? lui demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

Il grimaça. Finalement ça le gênait de le mêler à toute cette histoire même s'il savait que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il était là pour ça après tout. Il se lança.

- ... Delaney. Le gars pour qui je bosse. Il est à la recherche d'une antiquité assez particulière.. Hum! Alors j'ai pensé à toi...

Théodore finit sa phrase sur un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il allait envoyer son meilleur ami à l'échaffaud.

- Ouais, on savait tous les deux que ça finirait par arriver, le rassura-t-il, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Drago continua.

- Si tu es là, c'est qu'on a affaire à un artéfact de magie noire, affirma-t-il sans détour, sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

- Oui. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Delaney ne s'en doute pas mais le gars qui l'emploie lui fait rechercher le coffret de Bacchus, annonça-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

- Le coffret de Bacchus? Tu en es sûr? s'étonna l'ancien prince des Serpentards.

- Malheureusement... Il m'en a fait la description. Un petit coffret en argent renfermant une fiole en argent contenant un liquide et une dague aussi en argent.

L'antiquaire souffla. En effet, c'était bien la description du coffret que tout le monde connaissait, enfin que les personnes ayant l'habitude de la magie noire connaissait. Théo poursuivit.

- J'ai mis du temps à me souvenir de ce que c'était... mais maintenant que je le sais... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant très bien que son ami d'enfance comprendrait son inquiétude.

- Oui, c'est bien ça! marmonna le grand blond, fronçant les sourcils. De toute évidence, son acheteur ne lui a pas dit de quoi il retournait.

- De toute évidence! railla Théodore. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds cette fois.

- Non, en effet, renchérit son ami. Tu crois que c'est le gars qu'on cherche?

- Je sais pas. Je crois oui... Mais il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé c'est que l'acheteur de Delaney n'est encore qu'un intermédiaire. Je sais même pas s'il connait le nom du gars avec qui il est en contact.

- Tu en es sûr? Tu n'es qu'un employé pour lui...

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il me fait confiance. S'il pensait que j'aurai pu le connaître, il m'aurait dit son nom.

Il avait le regard noir. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on doute de son influence sur Delaney et de sa capacité d'analyse. Elle les avait déjà sauvé de la catastrophe plus d'une fois notamment pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il n'aurait jamais pu travailler pour Delaney s'il ne l'avait pas eu. Il avait souvent plus d'un coup d'avance sur lui, surtout quand il lui demandait d'aller cambrioler un collectionneur. En général, le plan était déjà prêt avant qu'il lui ordonne de le faire.

Drago ne préfèra pas insister. Il essaya d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce que savait Théodore et Delaney.

- Il a déjà des infos sur sa localisation. ça nous permettrait d'avancer. Parce qu'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il n'est pas au Manoir.

Théo pouffa.

- Evidemment. ça aurait trop facile! fit-il avec un son petit sourire en coin qu'il avait finit par emprunter à Malefoy.

- Delaney m'a dit qu'il avait vu Barjow à ce sujet... Il fit une pause.

- Théodore ! Tu te fais désirer là! Qu'a dit Barjow?

- Oh ça va! Le dernier possesseur était Gellert Grindelwald.

L'autre jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux intégrer ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Finalement il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. Cette information n'était pas franchement bonne. Le premier grand mage noir! Forcément s'il l'avait acquis il n'était pas seulement empreint de pieuse intention. D'ailleurs, il savait que le coffret de Bacchus détenait de grands pouvoirs, mais à dire vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment lesquels. Il commençait à se dire qu'il leur faudrait un plan béton, mais Théo était très doué dans les plans désespérés. Drago fit une grimace, pas très digne d'un Malefoy lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il lui posait réellement problème avec Grindelwald. Sa mort il y a six ans.

- Il en est sûr? demanda calmement Drago, sa grimace toujours collée sur le visage.

- Tu sais comme moi que Barjow tient un registre de tous les achats et ventes qu'il fait depuis qu'ils ont ouvert la boutique avec Beurk.

- Oui, grogna-t-il. Il était bien placé pour le savoir et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs dont il n'était pas très fier.

- "Pour le plus grand bien", souffla-t-il.

- Tu comptes procéder comment? se renseigna l'antiquaire.

- En fait, j'en sais strictement rien, lui annonça le jeune homme, en passant sa main droite sur son front. Je me sens larguer dans cette histoire depuis un sacré moment, souffla-t-il. Je comptais un peu sur ton aide pour le plan cette fois. Il se mit à rire en voyant la tête déconcertée de Drago. Il le détrompa rapidement mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de tout lâcher et de reprendre une vie normale. Une vie ordinaire comme tout un chacun.

- Mais non, voyons! Déjà à Poudlard, c'est moi qui t'aidait dans tous les cours! Drago haussa un sourcil. Théo enfonça le clou. Et puis tu es incapable d'établir un plan correct, se moqua-t-il. Son ami fit la moue.

- Fais pas cette tête! Je me rappelles tu sais! Dans tous les cours sauf en potions. Drago commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Théo se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

- Quoi? Tu ne vas pas me dire que la seule fois où je t'ai laissé réaliser un de tes plans, ça a été une réussite! Ce jour là on a failli tous y passer, Blaise, toi, moi et ... elle, souffla-t-il doucement. Il ne put dire le dernier nom, il resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Drago le dévisagea comme ne sachant pas comment enchaîner derrière cette absence. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Il savait que son meilleur ami gardait tout cela enfoui au plus profond de lui depuis trop longtemps.

- Me dis pas que tu ne prononces toujours pas son nom?

Un regard noir fut sa seule réponse. Il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Mais foi de Malefoy, il lui ferait dire ce qu'il ressentait. Sa fiancée avait fini par déteindre sur lui. Fréquenté une serdaigle non mais quelle idée pour un serpentard! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait sa petite Astoria! Théo le surprit à sourire bêtement ce qui le fit se renfrogner un peu plus.

- Drago, on bosse là! le rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

- Mmh, fit-il, penaud de s'être fait prendre en séance de vagabondage amoureux, et surtout de l'avoir contrarié encore un peu plus. Il connaissait Théodore Nott, il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps.

- Tu as une vague idée de plan?

- Ouais, mais...

- Mais quoi? Théo?

- Ouais, j'ai bien une petite idée, faisant mine de réfléchir. En fait, on va avoir besoin de Blaise.

- Quoi? s'exclama le blond, assez fort pour que les gens dans la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue l'entendent. A ce moment-là, il se dit que son meilleur ami avait du prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête.

- Blaise? T'es sérieux? Tu veux mêler un auror à tout ça? Je suis pas sûr que... et que... parce que... Drago cafouillait. Trop de choses lui venant à l'esprit au même instant. Il ne pouvait plus exprimer clairement ce qu'il avait en tête. Théodore avait repris ce regard noir et froid qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt. L'antiquaire ne lui connaissait pas ce regard. Sa vie chez Delaney l'avait changé. Il essaya de rassembler ses idées pour être un minimum cohérent mais le brun le devança.

- Merci de me rappeler que s'il me voit, il voudra très certainement me tuer!

- J'aurai pas dit ça de cette manière mais l'idée générale y est, rit-il.

- Hey! Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami! Son regard se fit lointain tout à coup.

- Non, c'est Blaise ton meilleur ami, Théo! ça toujours était lui! Le silence se fit dans la boutique.

- Théo? Reste avec moi, veux-tu?

- Ouais, ronchonna-t-il.

- Tu sais...

- Drago! Je n'ai pas besoin de remuer le passé, j'ai déjà une mission assez difficile sur les bras... Il souffla comme pour faire disparaître l'angoisse qui l'envahissait.

- Tu as raison, mais...

- Pas de mais, Drago! insista-t-il auprès de son ami pour lui signifier que cette discussion était close.

- Théo! Il faut que tu réalises ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es parti... Ce dernier trépignait, il se demandait s'il allait être obligé de le frapper pour qu'il se taise. Il était franchement agacé de l'attitude de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne plus y penser. Etait-ce trop demandé?

- Tu veux en parler. Parlons-en alors! lui cria-t-il sur un ton froid et en colère, mais qui cachait une profonde tristesse.

- Théo!

- Non pas de Théo... Je suis un des premiers concernés alors ne me parles pas de réaliser. Je pense que j'ai légèrement eu le temps d'y songer en trois ans. En plus, vu que tu me le rabachais à longueur de temps dans tes lettres, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'y penser. Je veux oublier Drago! Oublier! Tu comprends! Il souffla de colère, les larmes aux yeux.

- Excuses-moi! demanda timidement Drago. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur pour toi. Elle n'est plus aussi amère quand elle en parle. Au mot elle, Théo fixa Drago, et ce dernier put voir que son regard s'était adouci.

- T'es psy maintenant, railla-t-il, plus pour se donner une contenance. Elle m'en veut toujours ? glissa-t-il.

- Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu. C'est plutôt Blaise. Elle, elle t'aime ! Le brun haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Comment Drago pouvait-il s'avoir cela? C'est vrai qu'il lui parlait beaucoup d'elle dans ses lettres mais il n'avait jamais été réellement ami, de ce qu'il se souvenait.

- Comment je le sais? devinant les pensées de son meilleur ami. Je la vois assez souvent pour m'en apercevoir. C'est à moi qu'elle se confie quand cela ne va pas très fort. Elle aime Blaise. Pas de la même façon que toi. Mais je reste convaincu qu'elle t'aime toujours.

- Moi non plus, j'ai jamais pu me la sortir de la tête, murmura-t-il.

Drago eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Enfin! Son meilleur ami avait exprimé ses sentiments. Pour Drago, c'était un grand pas. Un serpentard qui fait part de ses sentiments, c'est même un grand pas pour le monde sorcier! Il serait presque devenu Gryffondor! Il se rappelait trop bien de la dernière fois. Il avait laissé Théo, Hermione et Blaise, chez ces derniers. Quelques heures après, Théo s'était retrouvé en pleurs chez lui. Le lendemain, il disparaissait de leur vie pour atterrir chez Delaney.

En une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme blond observa un changement dans le comportement de l'autre jeune homme. Il avait raison car Théodore changea de sujet, devenant brusquement plus grave.

- Drago! C'est devenu trop lourd. J'ai perdu la femme que j'aime, mes deux meilleurs amis... pour cette... cette mission.

Drago paniqua soudainement. Qu'essayait-il de dire? Est-ce qu'il voulait tout plaquer?

- Est-ce que... tenta-t-il, mais Théo ne l'écoutait plus.

- Préviens Potter! Il me faut absolument Blaise sur ce coup. C'est le seul en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, après vous deux. Et.. peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a trois ans.

- Et trouvez-moi quelque chose, il faut que je vois du monde.

- Je m'en occupe, lui affirma-t-il mais son ami ne semblait pas plus l'écouter. Il observait une mère et son enfant à travers la vitrine, en souriant légèrement. Il semblait heureux malgré tout ce qui venait de se dérouler dans la boutique d'antiquités. Il passa une main devant ses yeux, pour le remettre dans la conversation.

-Merci Drago! J'y vais, on m'attend.

- Hey! C'est la jeune fille avec le bébé ?

- Oui. C'est Emily et Teyza, souriant toujours.

- C'est ta fille?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer? Bien sûr que non! C'est la petite fille de Delaney.

- Théo...

- Il se passe rien, d'accord! Bon à plus tard Drago. Il ouvrit la porte de la boutique et retrouva Emily. Il prit Teyza dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front ainsi que sa mère.

Drago observa la scène depuis le seuil de sa boutique. Il était inquiet. La fille de Delaney. Il allait la faire souffrire, et lui aussi. C'était dangereux. Il était plus inquiet pour son ami, que pour le bon déroulement de cette mission qui jusqu'alors était une vraie catastrophe.

Théo prit la jeune femme par la taille, et se dirigea vers l'entrée sorcière du Chaudron Baveur. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Blaise. Les retrouvailles allaient être délicates. Il avait peur que Potter n'accepte pas ses conditions mais sans cela, il n'y aurait plus d'enquête. Il était à bout.

Trois ans d'immersion, c'était long, trop long!

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3. A mercredi prochain, pour le chapitre 4. Ce sera sur Blaise et Elle... Mais vous savez déjà qui s'est. :(

AngelNott.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir, Bonjour,

Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre !

Merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte

et à van3xxx de sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN SEUL ETRE VOUS MANQUE**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Blaise Zabini**

Blaise Zabini avait pris un jour de repos. Il venait de passer une semaine auprès du Ministre de la magie anglais, en tant que membre de la sécurité personnelle du Ministre, alors que ce dernier était en voyage en Bulgarie. Il était rentré la veille mais il était fatigué. Resté la journée entière à observer la foule, c'était épuisant. Il acceptait ce genre de mission parce que le Ministre, Arthur Weasley, lui-même le réclamait. A la base, il était tout de même auror. Les enquêtes, la recherche, les arrestations, l'infiltration. Pour lui, c'était la définition d'un travail non ennuyeux et cela lui plaisait.

Blaise avait été espion au service de l'ordre du phœnix pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, après la fuite de Drago. Et il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix car cela lui avait finalement ouvert pas mal de porte ! Cela lui avait même permis de rencontrer sa fiancée. En fait, il la connaissait déjà avant. Elle était dans la même promotion que lui à Poudlard mais à Gryffondor. C'était au cours d'une autre mission de protection de Monsieur le Ministre, la conférence internationale sorcière sur le statut des elfes de maison qui se déroulait à Toronto.

Hermione Granger.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Elle, la meilleure amie du survivant, Harry Potter, devenu son patron et de Ronald Weasley, fils du ministre de la magie, devenu le mari de sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, et accessoirement le Directeur du bureau des sports magiques.

Cela faisait un peu plus de six ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, et qu'Harry Potter avait défait Lord Voldemort. Blaise avait su par Hermione que Poudlard organisait cette année le Tournoi international de Quidditch des écoles de sorcellerie. C'était Ron qui avait mis en place ce tournoi il y a quatre ans. Poudlard avaient déjà accueilli ce tournoi l'année de sa création, puis cela a été Durmstrang, puis l'école de Salem. Les filles de Beauxbâtons participaient au tournoi mais pour l'instant l'école ne pouvait héberger autant d'élèves masculins. Elle avait tout naturellement laissé sa place à Poudlard.

Ron avait prévu qu'un banquet ouvrirait et clôturerait le tournoi. Et malgré le fait que ce dernier ait eu un mauvais souvenir de son premier Bal, il avait décidé qu'un Bal serait organisé le premier dimanche des vacances de Noël avec les élèves qui le souhaitaient.

Durmstrang avait remporté la coupe les deux premières années, Salem l'avait remporté de justesse l'année passée. Et cette année, le directeur des sports magiques espérait vivement que l'équipe de Poudlard allait terminer premier.

Cependant, cette année, quelque chose allait changé dans l'organisation du Bal. Aujourd'hui, chaque élève de la promotion de l'élu allait recevoir un hibou du professeur Flitwick, le Directeur de Poudlard, les y conviant.

Blaise Zabini était dans le salon de son appartement. Le Chicaneur était posé sur la table basse. La Une montrait des photos prises sur le Chemin de Traverse la semaine dernière d'une certaine Emily Delaney. Elle était en compagnie d'un homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage. L'ancien Serpentard avait alors découvert que cette jeune fille était la fille de Gregor Delaney, l'un des plus grands collectionneurs de Grande-Bretagne et surtout l'un des plus riches.

Il se demandait depuis quand Luna faisait dans le journal à scandales. Mais il se rappela que Dennis était comme son frère, il adorait ce genre de choses. Et ne parlons même pas d'Ernie, ce mec était une vraie commère du temps de Poudlard, et il l'était resté. En plus, il s'était marié à la plus grande colporteuse de ragot de l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Lavande Brown, enfin MacMillan maintenant. Il pouffa en se disant qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions sur l'article qu'il était en train de lire par l'arrivée de deux hiboux qui frapper à sa fenêtre. La première lettre venait d'Harry en réponse au hibou qu'il lui avait envoyé le matin même. Hermione souhaitait qu'il passe le week-end avec eux mais Harry refusait la proposition. Sa femme Ginny Weasley en était à son huitième mois de grossesse, c'était leur premier enfant.

Le second hibou vint taper dans la main de Blaise, afin qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il leur donna à manger et les laissa repartir. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la seconde missive lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers l'origine du bruit. Il savait que c'était Elle.

- Bonsoir mon chéri!

- Mon amour ! Il s'était levé pour l'embrasser, puis se rassit dans le canapé.

- J'ai passé une journée horrible! poursuivit-elle. Arthur n'a pas voulu entériner la loi pour abolir les listes de loup-garou. Je vais devoir la travailler encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe. Et toi, ta journée à la maison ? lui demanda-t-elle, tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, à côté de lui.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, il avait ouvert la lettre qui leur était adressée à tous les deux et qui provenait de l'école de Poudlard.

- Désolé pour ta loi, ma puce. La prochaine ce sera la bonne ! Ben moi, ça a été dans l'ensemble. J'ai écris à Harry pour ce que tu m'avais demandé, lui répondit-il les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'il venait de lire.

- Qu'a dit Harry? Ils peuvent venir? Tiens, on a reçu un autre courrier. Oh! c'est de Poudlard, s'exclama t-elle en voyant l'enveloppe déchirée sur la table basse.

- Ginny est très fatiguée, ils ne pourront pas venir ce week end. En plus sa mère pense qu'elle va bientôt accoucher.

- Ah ! Pourtant il lui reste encore un mois… Que dit la lettre de Poudlard ? Il la lui tendit tout en se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il semblait crispé mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Il lui parlait alors qu'elle lisait le courrier.

- Les services organisateurs du Tournoi de Quidditch ont prévu de réunir les anciens élèves de la promotion 1998 avec l'accord du Directeur pour le Bal de Noël.

- C'est… c'est… le 19…

Il ferma les yeux. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est ce qu'il redoutait dès qu'il avait vu la date de l'évènement. Le premier dimanche des vacances tombait un 19, cette année. C'était bien leur veine!

- Tu sais Hermione! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous y rendre. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Bien sûr que si, affirma t-elle, tout en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sa tête reposait contre son torse.

- Blaise, ça va aller je t'assure. De toute manière, je ne saurais pas quoi dire à Harry et surtout à Ron pour justifier que nous n'y allons pas. Il adore ce tournoi. Après Pansy, Thomas et sa famille, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour lui.

- Bien, comme tu veux. Je réponds tout de suite.

- Oui, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Il souffla. Il sentait que la période jusqu'à cette réunion allait être longue. Cette date réveillait des souvenirs assez douloureux chez Hermione

- Euh Blaise… l'appela t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Est-ce que… Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, il avait compris.

- Non, toujours rien… Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle sembla se raviser mais Blaise comprit également sa demande silencieuse.

- Pas de traces de Théo, non plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lasse.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était quasiment sûr que Drago savait quelque chose mais qu'il ne dirait rien de toute manière. Peut-être que sous la torture? se fit-il la réflexion, mais non ce temps-là était bel et bien révolu. Blaise serra les poings. Il se rendit compte que depuis tout ce temps, il lui en voulait encore. Hermione le sortit de ses pensées.

- Ça va faire trois ans, fit-elle tristement.

- Je sais Hermione, lui lança-t-il sèchement. Il entra dans son bureau tout en claquant la porte.

* * *

L'invitation de Poudlard était arrivée il y a de cela deux semaines. Et depuis deux semaines, le chaos était revenu dans leur vie de couple. Blaise ne s'était pas imaginé que l'ambiance serait devenue aussi froide entre eux lorsqu'il avait ouverte cette lettre. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, juste pour les choses nécessaires. Cela lui rappelait trop cette période, il y a trois ans, où il avait passé deux mois chez Drago. Deux mois ! Hermione et lui étaient alors séparés. Les deux mois les plus longs de sa vie lorsqu'il y pense aujourd'hui, mais nécessaire à l'époque. Temps nécessaire à ce qu'il encaisse la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce moment lui avait permis de réfléchir sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et c'était elle, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle !

Son mensonge était devenu le leur. Un poids lourd et pesant dans leur couple. Trois ans à taire cette souffrance et là, elle se réveillait sans prévenir. Ils n'étaient pas prêts ni l'un ni l'autre. Depuis ce jour, la période des fêtes de fin d'année était devenue celle que Blaise redoutait le plus.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Théo disparut purement et simplement de leur vie. Son meilleur ami, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui avoue tout. Après quelques mois, et sur l'insistance d'Hermione, il avait fini par demander l'ouverture d'une enquête de recherches auprès du chef de la brigade magique. Mais depuis l'enquête n'avait pas avancé et avait même été close l'année dernière par le Directeur de la Police magique. Théo avait toujours été très doué dans l'art de la dissimulation. S'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, personne ne le pourrait. Ils avaient appris à se faire discret voire invisible pour survivre en tant qu'espion. On ne trahissait pas sa famille de Mangemorts ni le Lord sans que cela ne laisse de traces.

Il songea rapidement qu'Hermione devait espérer secrètement qu'il viendrait à cette réunion des anciens de leur promotion. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, il était jaloux de cet idiot. Ce même idiot qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis bientôt trois ans. Puis il se dit que finalement s'il décidait de venir, ça ne serait pas plus mal! Il pourrait peut-être lui en coller une!Comme la dernière fois... ça le soulagerait !

Après tout, c'était en partie sa faute, s'ils en étaient là tous les trois. Quant à Drago, il n'était que partiellement informé de la situation, il ne savait que ce que ses amis lui avaient raconté chacun de leur côté. Et puis non, en fait, cela ne changerait rien, se dit-il tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

Il se dépêchait parce qu'il avait rendez-vous dans quelques minutes avec le directeur de la Police magique. Harry Potter lui avait envoyé une note la veille, lui demandant de le retrouver à son bureau à la première heure. Apparemment, il souhaitait lui parler d'une nouvelle enquête qu'il envisageait de lui confier.

Il espérait que l'ancien Gryffondor lui proposerait une infiltration. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de s'éclipser quelque temps de ce climat polaire.

* * *

Fin du "court" chapitre 5.

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qu'il peut y avoir!

Normalement, le prochain chapitre ne sera publié que dans deux semaines.:(

Mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite ;)

AngelNott.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir, Bonjour,

Chapitre en retard et j'en suis désolée...

J'ai un mémoire à rendre pour d'en pas très longtemps, donc je me concentre dessus...

Mais je ne vous oublie pas, c'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à finir ce chapitre...

Qui pour tout vous dire, est nul! De un, il est très court. Et en plus, il n'apporte rien à l'histoire, c'est un chapitre de transition.

Merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et qui ont laissé des reviews.

Lyzye : Déjà, merci de ton commentaire. Et en ce qui concerne Arthur Weasley, je dois te dire que moi n'ont plus je sais pas trop comment il en est arrivé à être ministre de la Magie lol Tu as trouvé le temps long, je pense... Désolée!

Snapou : Comment dire? As-tu toujours des envies de meutre à mon égard? Je crois hein! mdr

van3xxx : désolée, mais tu n'auras toujours pas la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre... Rires machiavéliques! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir. Biz

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN SEUL ETRE VOUS MANQUE**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Harry Potter**

Harry Potter!

Un nom très connu dans le monde magique.

Tout le monde le voyait comme l'élu, le survivant ou le héros du monde sorcier.

Lui, il voulait juste qu'on le voit comme Harry, juste Harry. Il savait qu'il ne devait sa place actuelle au Ministère que du fait de qui il était. Oui il était justement. La lutte contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort l'avait endurci mais en même temps cela lui avait permis de ne voir que les choses essentielles, et de ne pas s'arrêter sur les choses sans importance qui jonchait le sentier de sa vie. Comme tout un chacun il avait ses contrariétés mais il les oubliait vite.

Aujourd'hui, il était le directeur général de la police sorcière. Un titre assez pompeux quand on a que vingt-quatre ans, mais pas du tout honorifique. Il réglait les conflits entre les services de police du ministère et faisait le lien avec le service du ministre de la magie. Il était un peu une sorte de coordinateur général. Toutes les enquêtes devaient avoir eu son accord afin d'être lancées. Il avait connaissance de l'ensemble des rapports qui était rédigé sur les enquêtes, et les recherches en cours. Il essayait dans tous les cas de connaître le nom des agents travaillant pour la Brigade, pour les aurors, pour le ministre ainsi que les agents des services spéciaux dont il était le seul à connaître l'identité avec le directeur de ce service.

"Juste" Harry, quant à lui était marié avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il avait seize ans, Ginny Weasley, la soeur de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley et fille unique de l'actuel ministre de la magie. Depuis quelques jours, il était devenu le papa d'un petit James, dont il était très fier. Le petit Teddy Lupin, six ans et demi, dont les Potter avait la garde depuis près de deux ans maintenant, adorait son "petit" frère et il espérait secrètement avoir une "petite" soeur.

Harry ne voyait plus autant Ron. Lui aussi s'était marié, avec étrangement une ancienne serpentarde, Pansy Parkinson, meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient eu un fils eux aussi, Thomas, qui avait presque un an et demi.

En ce premier jour de décembre, Harry Potter se trouvait seul dans son bureau du deuxième étage au ministère de la magie. Son assistante venait de lui apportait son courrier ainsi que les journaux du jour. Il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit. Une enquête le tracassait au plus haut point, il en avait reçu des informations il y a quelques jours, et il ne la voyait pas en très bonne voie. Il devait intégrer un autre agent sur cette affaire et il sentait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Il sentait déjà la migraine pointée son nez.

En plus, la Une du Chicaneur sur Emily Delaney n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le cliché pris par Dennis Crivey, photographe en titre du Chicaneur représentait un homme brun accompagnant la jeune femme et sa fille sur le Chemin de traverse. Apparemment à ce qu'il en avait tiré de l'article, c'est que la fameuse Emily sortait régulièrement avec ce jeune homme depuis bientôt deux semaines. Harry savait pertinemment qui était l'homme. Il espérait fortement que le côté fouineur de Dennis s'arrêterait là et qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans son enquête. Harry souffla en reposant le journal sur son bureau. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le brun.

- Théo! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec la fille Delaney? A croire que cet idiot veut faire sauter sa couverture... Heureusement que même ses amis les plus proches ne connaissent pas sa véritable identité!

Des coups sur la porte sortirent le directeur de ses réflexions.

- Oui!

- Monsieur Potter? Vous avez demandé à ce que je vous rappelle que Monsieur Zabini a rendez-vous avec vous dans une heure.

- Ah oui! C'est vrai! Merci Edora! As-tu les rapports que je dois valider pour monsieur le Ministre ?

- Oui, j'ai fini de les retranscrire. Je vais vous les chercher.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il avait désormais besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler ses rendez-vous. Cette enquête le préoccupait beaucoup trop. Connaître l'identité des agents sur le terrain était une chose mais les connaître personnellement, en était une autre. Et il s'inquiétait trop pour Théo. Pas étonnant après ce que son agent de liaison lui avait dit la dernière qu'ils se sont vus.

- Tenez Monsieur Potter!

- Oh! Merci Edora! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi...

- Merci Monsieur Potter! le remercia-t-elle rougissante.

Elle ferma la porte du bureau et au lieu de se plonger dans ces rapports avant l'arrivée de Blaise, il préféra sortir le dossier de l'affaire. Il fallait qu'il revoit certains points mais se plonger dans ce dossier, l'envoyer directement aux souvenirs qu'il avait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'agent de liaison en charge sur l'enquête.

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

- Pff! Il n'y a jamais personne à ce bureau.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy! lança le brun.

- Ouais salut Potter! Tu as une assistante fantôme?

- Non, c'est juste que quand tu viens, je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas là... Drago leva un sourcil, demandant des explications supplémentaires.

- Elle parle trop, ajouta-t-il railleur.

- Ah! En effet... Il manquerait plus qu'il y ait une fuite.

- Ouais, allez entre avant qu'elle revienne.

Drago et Harry entrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur général. Harry passa directement derrière son bureau et lança un "assurdatio", comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait Malefoy. Drago se mit à l'aise, ce qui gêna quelque peu Harry. Malefoy se croyait chez lui, partout, où il se rendait.

- Malefoy, tes pieds!

- Quel rabat-joie! lança le blond en enlevant ses pieds du bureau d'Harry.

- Alors? Tu as des nouvelles? Théo a trouvé quelque chose?

- Pour ton information Potter. J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle.

- Malefoy!

- Ok, c'est bon, je te raconte la bonne. Le brun lui jetta un regard noir comme pour lui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Alors, Delaney est en contact avec un type qui semblerait bien être le bonhomme que vous cherchez.

- Bien! Enfin on avance. Qu'en dis Théo?

- Que ce n'est qu'un intermédiaire, mais que cette fois, c'est une piste sérieuse.

- Il en est sûr?

- Quasiment.

- Donc on a pas avancé.

- Tu sais Potter! Les miracles ça n'existent pas dans le monde magique... Tu savais dès le départ qu'elle était foireuse cette affaire...

- Ouais! Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile...

- Le mot est faible... Après trois ans, on a toujours rien. Harry allait ajouter quelque chose.

- Attends j'ai pas fini de t'exprimer la bonne nouvelle, fit-il tout en ayant son éternel petit sourire moqueur.

- Et bien, vas-y termine. Le blondinet commençait à l'agacer. Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux depuis le début de cette affaire, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier sept ans de haine réciproque en un claquement de doigts.

- Du calme Potter! Tu as de la chance que je fasse ça pour Théo, parce que sinon je serai déjà parti.

- Et n'oublie pas la fouine, que je suis ton patron, affirma Harry, d'un regard pétillant de malice.

- Mouais... donc, reprit Drago de mauvaise grâce. Le type cherche un artéfact de magie noire d'une grande puissance, donc ça ne peut être que le gars qu'on recherche depuis la chute de Tu-sais-qui...

- Pff! Drago! Il est mort! Tu pourrais au moins dire son nom...

- Non!

- D'accord! La moins bonne nouvelle, maintenant?

- Théo...

- Quoi, Théo? lui demanda Harry inquiet.

- Ben comment dire... Je crois qu'il déprime. Il en a marre. Il voudrait pouvoir s'évader un peu et surtout il veut un nouveau membre sur l'enquête...

- Tu crois qu'il va tenir le coup? Un nouvel agent en plus?

- Oui, il est costaud... Il veut Blaise.

Le silence se fit.

- Bien, je vais voir avec Ron et Flitwick pour son évasion. Par contre pour Blaise, je garantie rien. Je suis d'accord mais j'espère ne pas avoir à le forcer pour qu'il accepte.

- Ouais, là j'ai un gros doute vois-tu? Que vient faire la belette dans cette histoire?

- Le Tournoi international de Quidditch des écoles de sorcelleries!

- Ah oui, j'oublie toujours que Weasmoche est le directeur des sports magiques.

- C'est le mari de ta meilleure amie je te signale!

- Je sais, je sais... Mais ça passe pas! Bon je me sauve! Tu me tiens au courant!

- Oui. Salut Malefoy.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se dit qu'il était temps de travailler sur ces rapports. Blaise n'allait plus tarder et ce n'était pas une conversation très facile qu'ils allaient avoir tous les deux. Il cachait quelque chose à son meilleur agent parce que c'était son devoir, afin de protéger Théodore et Drago, mais aussi la population sorcière. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau mage noir. Et Harry savait que Blaise et Hermione, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie, lui cachaient quelque chose. Il avait eu accès au dossier de Théodore, il savait donc tout. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit?

* * *

Hum! Bonne question. N'est-ce pas? Vous avez une réponse? Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions...

à bientôt!

AngelNott.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour,

Un grand Merci à van3xxx pour sa review!

Voilà la suite! avec un titre très mauvais...

Une proposition?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Rappel des chapitres précédents : _

_Il se dépêchait parce qu'il avait rendez-vous dans quelques minutes avec le directeur de la Police magique. Harry Potter lui avait envoyé une note la veille, lui demandant de le retrouver à son bureau à la première heure. Apparemment, il souhaitait lui parler d'une nouvelle enquête qu'il envisageait de lui confier._

_Il espérait que l'ancien Gryffondor lui proposerait une infiltration. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de s'éclipser quelque temps de ce climat polaire._

**CHAPITRE 6 : La réponse de Blaise**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise Zabini était arrivé au ministère. Il monta au niveau 2 et se dirigea droit vers la secrétaire de Potter.

- Bonjour Edora. Est-ce que monsieur Potter est déjà arrivé ?

Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de lui donner du monsieur, sachant qu'ils avaient le même âge.

- Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Zabini. Oui, oui, il est là, lui dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Blaise était trop poli pour lever les yeux au ciel. Il ignora donc sa énième tentative de séduction.

Elle poursuivit.

- Il a l'air contrarié en ce moment, lui confia-t-elle. Blaise fronça les sourcils. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec madame Potter ou avec son petit. Il a une affaire en ce moment, il voit des gens et il ne me dit pas qui ils sont. Il me semble même avoir aperçu monsieur Malefoy, il y a quelques temps.

Blaise se demanda ce que Malefoy aurait pu avoir à faire avec Potter. Il était antiquaire. A moins que cela avait un rapport avec son père. Mais il lui en aurait certainement parlé. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour approfondir ses réflexions qu'Harry Potter, ouvrait la porte de son bureau, un dossier entre les mains.

- Edora ? Bonjour Blaise ! Les rapports sont validés et les autorisations nécessaires sont signées.

- Bien, monsieur Potter ! Je les transmets tout de suite à monsieur le ministre.

- Merci Edora ! Viens dans mon bureau Blaise !

Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à entrer. Edora sourit à Blaise. Harry passa la porte à la suite de Blaise et la ferma.

Le bureau d'Harry était grand. Les réunions de synthèse avec les aurors se faisaient là, toutes les semaines. Des bibliothèques se trouvaient çà et là, remplies de lois magiques, de règlements intérieurs, de dossiers et de rapports d'enquêtes. Harry s'étaient justement dirigé vers l'une d'elles et en sortit un dossier assez fin. Le même qu'il avait sorti quelques minutes plus tôt avant l'arrivée de Blaise. Harry s'assit derrière son bureau, ouvrit le dossier à la première page, ne disant rien.

- Harry ?

- Hum ! oui Blaise ! Excuse-moi. En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment te présenter l'affaire, fit-il en tournant les quelques feuilles du dossier.

Et dire qu'il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec lui-même à peine quelques instants auparavant mais cette histoire lui pesait vraiment. D'ailleurs, elle était devenue pesante pour tout le monde. Blaise ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Harry n'arrivait-il pas à lui présenter cette affaire? Une enquête est une enquête. Peut-être avait-elle un rapport avec Malefoy ? était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait gêner.

- Harry ? Tu n'as jamais pris de gants avec personne, tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant.

- C'est vrai. Mais là, ça nous concerne tous. De manière différente, mais tous, murmura-t-il.

- Un rapport avec Malefoy, peut-être ?

- Comment… Mmm Edora !

- Oui. Tu veux mon avis. Pour l'assistante du directeur de la police sorcière, elle parle beaucoup trop.

- Je sais, pesta-t-il. Pourtant je faisais en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais là quand il venait… vraiment les yeux et les oreilles partout celle-ci, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Blaise le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou. Harry Potter parlait tout seul. Voyant le regard de son ami, Harry lui répondit.

- Oui ça le concerne, mais pas directement.

- Comment ça ?

- Déjà n'en veut pas à Malefoy, de ne t'avoir rien dit, il a obéi à mes ordres. Pour une fois, lâcha-t-il.

- Tes ordres ? Blaise ne voyait pas trop comment Drago pouvait obéir à un ordre de Potter. Aux dernières nouvelles, Drago Malefoy était un civil. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés depuis la fin de la guerre puisqu'étant finalement du même côté, mais ce n'était toujours pas le grand Amour entre les deux ennemis d'enfance.

- Oui… en fait… Drago Malefoy est un agent de liaison de la po…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaise laissa échapper un « quoi ? » assez bruyant, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

- Drago Malefoy est un agent de liaison, répéta-t-il.

- Oui merci, j'avais bien compris, railla-t-il.

- Blaise, s'il-te-plaît !

- Alors ? comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Tu te souviens sûrement de la recrudescence du trafic d'objets de magie noire, il y a quelques années de cela.

- Oui après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Le marché des objets de sorcellerie a explosé. D'ailleurs autant dans notre monde que chez les moldus si je me rappelle bien.

- Oui. Il y a trois ans, nous avions une piste. Un certain Delaney, avait des relations pas très nettes dans ce domaine, aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu.

Blaise se souvenait avoir lu le nom de Delaney, il n'y a pas très longtemps dans le journal.

- Ok. Donc Drago était le plus indiqué.

Il réfléchit puis continua en pesant ses mots.

- Et tout le monde sait que le Ministère n'a pas récupéré l'ensemble des objets de magie noire au Manoir Malefoy, ça a fait les gros titres de la Gazette pendant des semaines, et...

- que je m'y suis cassé les dents, car nous n'avons rien trouvé. De plus, notre très cher Drago n'avait pas été très coopératif... J'aurai du le faire boucler, souffla-t-il.

Blaise souleva un sourcil.

- Hum! J'aurai pas tourné ça de cette manière, mais c'était l'idée générale de mes pensées. A part quand tu penses qu'il fallait envoyer Malefoy à Azkaban...

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Bien, bien! lança Blaise, un peu gêné. Donc pourquoi faire confiance à Malefoy? Vu ce que tu me dis c'était pas le candidat idéal. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais là c'est pour le boulot... Alors pourquoi?

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'était lui plus indiqué. Il connaît bien ce milieu. Il a grandit dedans. C'est un professionnel des antiquités, la boutique sert de couverture. En plus, je dois le reconnaître, il est vraiment bon dans son boulot.

Blaise le regarda étonné. Il se demandait depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau de son supérieur si ce dernier n'était pas possédé. Il était vraiment étrange. Voilà maintenant qu'il chantait les louanges de Drago Malefoy.

- Tu lui repètes ça et je te fais muter au fin fond des Highlands. Peu importe que tu sois le fiancé de ma meilleure amie. Il hésita avant d'ajouter.

- En plus, il connaît l'agent qui est sur l'affaire.

- Ok, donc il y a trois ans vous avez envoyé quelqu'un en inflitration, chez ce Delaney.

- Oui, un gars des services spéciaux.

- C'était pas un auror?

- Non, il nous fallait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'existence légale au sein du Ministère. Je lui ai proposé et il a accepté assez vite.

- Trois ans, c'est pas un peu long?

- Oui, hum, fit-il ennuyé. Une grosse affaire sur laquelle on fait chou blanc depuis quasiment trois ans mais Malefoy m'a transmis des informations récemment qui prouveraient que l'enquête va reprendre et peut être aboutir.

- Bien. Donc qu'est-ce que je fais là? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi si il y a quelqu'un sur l'affaire. Je comprends pas.

Blaise fronçait les sourcils. Il sentait que Potter lui cachait quelque chose de majeur mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il trouvait de plus en plus étrange de se trouver dans ce bureau pour une affaire qui était certes au point mort mais dont deux agents s'occupaient déjà.

- Notre agent avait besoin de reprendre pieds dans le monde réel et il voulait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui sur l'affaire sinon il lâchait tout. Il t'a demandé expressément.

Harry se demandait quand Blaise allait découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Il était convaincu qu'il ne le prendrait pas très bien. Doux euphémisme! Il continua.

- J'ai vu avec Flitwick pour...

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Blaise Zabini, finalement il avait réussi à faire le lien. Et là Harry fut interrompu.

- Tu veux dire que c'est Théo qui est infiltré là-bas depuis trois ans, s'énerva-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu as clos l'enquête sur sa disparition alors que tu savais qu'Hermione ne se remettrait pas.

- Blaise...

- Il n'y a pas de Blaise qui tienne. Jn' en reviens pas! Tu comptais nous le dire? Ben non va... suis-je bête? Quand Hermione va savoir ça, je donne pas chère de ta peau, Potter! ironisa-t-il.

- Blaise? interrogea Harry.

Ce dernier semblait soudain plus calme. Le fait de penser à la colère d'Hermione l'avait refroidi. La situation allait empirer entre eux. Il en était sûr. Théo n'était pas parti à cause de leur mensonge. Il ne s'était pas effacé de leurs vies, et surtout de celle d'Hermione pour qu'ils soient heureux. Il avait juste été envoyé en mission. Blaise s'était levé de sa chaise sous le coup de la colère, et fixé le brun. Ce dernier l'observait et se demandait pourquoi sa meilleure amie lui en voudrait, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à assimiler, même si dans le fond il savait très bien pourquoi.

- Blaise ? réitéra l'ancien Gryffondor.

Ce dernier détaillait le survivant comme s'il était le dernier des idiots. Il savait, lui, Blaise Zabini, quelque chose sur la brune, que même son meilleur ami ne connaissait pas.

- ça, ce n'est pas à moi te le dire, cracha-t-il.

- J'en reviens pas. Agent des services spéciaux! Quel bel enfoiré! Tout ce temps! souffla-t-il, comme perdu dans des souvenirs lointains. Il se rassit.

Harry l'observait, ne disant rien, Blaise semblait sonné par la nouvelle et il ne le connaissait pas comme ça, fragile et inquiet, pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione.

Après quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels, l'auror était plongé dans ses pensées, celui-ci lâcha brusquement :

- Depuis quand? Et pourquoi, il veut de moi sur cette enquête?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Blaise. Tu le sais! Il y va de sa sécurité.

Il lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit cependant pas flancher Harry. Ce dernier poursuivit ses explications, imperturbable.

- Tu es le seul en qui il ait confiance.

- La réciproque n'est plus tellement vraie, pouffa-t-il. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais accepté si facilement. Il s'est fourré la baguette dans l'oeil.

- Aucune idée! mais je lui ai donné mon accord pour que tu sois sur l'affaire. Tu n'as pas le choix Blaise! énonça-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Ok. Harry fut soulagé intérieurement. Son subordonné était redevenu raisonnable. Un soulagement qui fut de bien courte durée pour le Directeur.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi depuis quand?

- Blaise... tenta Harry.

- Non, je veux savoir depuis quand il me ment, depuis quand il nous ment à tous ! exigea Blaise.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'ils allaient finalement bien ensemble, Hermione et lui, deux grands menteurs, et Théo en avait fait son métier. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer à voix haute.

- Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas encore rendu compte mais Hermione aussi est une sacrée menteuse, il finit sa phrase par un petit sourire narquois.

- Quoi?

- Non, laisse tomber! Harry? Combien?

- Bien, fit-il résigné mais gêné d'avoir craqué face à Blaise. A ce que j'en sais, presque huit ans.

- ça se tient, dit-il en réfléchissant. Le Ministère ne faisait pas dans le détail à l'époque. Recruter un étudiant!

- Un fils de mangemort de surcroit ! C'était à sa demande.

Blaise parut quelque peu étonné que son ami, son ancien meilleur ami, à l'époque ait pu avoir ce cran de changer de camp, seul.

- C'est... c'est lui qui... m'a fait réfléchir sur la voie que prennait les serpentards. Nous étions guidés par cette haine des sangs impurs. J'ai fini par trouver cela totalement absurde. Hermione est la plus puissante des sorcières que j'ai jamais rencontré et elle est née-moldue. Nous avons rejoints l'ordre mais en fait il en faisant déjà parti.

Harry poursuivit.

- Ses motivations à l'époque étaient que la voie que son père lui offrait, lui avait déjà fermé quelques portes, notamment celle du bonheur. Il ne l'a pas supporté et il voulait que cela s'arrête là. Mais il n'est toujours pas heureux... marmonna-t-il.

- C'est dans son dossier ? s'interrogea Blaise à haute voix, toujours aussi surpris. Harry le dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

- Tout est écrit dans son dossier? s'inquièta Blaise, voyant que Harry avait le visage fermé.

- Oui, c'est dans son dossier, lui répondit-il froidement.

- Blaise! Quand on entre dans les services spéciaux, ta vie est passée au crible même si tu n'as que seize ans et que tu t'y engages de toi-même. Nous devons pouvoir anticiper le moindre changement d'attitude qui démontrerait que l'agent n'est plus capable d'assumer sa mission sur le terrain.

A ce moment-là, l'inquiétude de Blaise disparut pour laisser place à une certitude. La certitude que le Directeur, le meilleur ami de sa fiancée, Harry Potter, connaissait leurs secrets depuis au moins trois ans et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire, ils l'avaient caché à tous, eux aussi.

- Je suis au courant, Blaise! lui annonça Harry, d'une voix froide et triste.

- Je... Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, après tout, lui l'avait su quasiment en même temps que lui. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire quelque chose mais à Hermione. Mais Théo avait déjà du tout lui expliquer. Il n'eut pas chercher plus loin, de toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir car le regard noir et déçu d'Harry ne le quittait pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui, Edora!

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter, vous aviez dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous déranger, mais Monsieur Weasley est ici pour vous voir.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe d'agacement. Mais elle n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas à lui faire suvir sa contrariété. Il souffla avant de demander, légèrement moqueur.

- Lequel? Edora! Blaise sourit.

- Monsieur le Ministre! Oui j'aurais dû dire Monsieur le Ministre est là.

- Oui, en effet, sourit-il. Fais le entrer, s'il te plait. Blaise repasse cet après-midi, je t'expliquerai ton rôle. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Hermione est en repos aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le Ministre fit son apparition dans le bureau de son deuxième directeur préféré, le premier étant son fils.

- Monsieur Zabini! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!

- Pour moi aussi, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Harry? Je ne vous dérange pas au moins?

- Non, Arthur. Blaise repassera.

- Oui. A plus tard Harry. Monsieur le Ministre!

Blaise sortit du bureau de son supérieur et se dirigea vers le hall pour transplaner.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite (pareil pour Souvenirs d'une promesse).

Le chapitre 7 devrait être sur Théodore et Delaney.

Enfin voilà! A bientôt.

AngelNott


End file.
